


当我们谈到结婚

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21604777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 如果你想同一个有着许多哥哥的女孩结婚……
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 12





	当我们谈到结婚

**Author's Note:**

> 威胁谈话梗。  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

哈利和金妮选择在周六晚餐的时候宣布他们订婚的消息，一时间欢呼、口哨、在桌上顿杯子的声音几乎掀翻了陋居的天花板。

“不知不觉，我的小金妮也要出嫁了啊。”韦斯莱夫人抹着眼泪说，“亚瑟，我们唯一的女儿，男孩们唯一的妹妹。”

哈利突然后背一凉。

甜点还没吃完，哈利去了趟洗手间，回来就被韦斯莱先生堵在了客厅里。高高瘦瘦的中年男人一反常态，神情很严肃。

嗷，他真的想吃那块蜂蜜馅饼来着。

哈利硬着头皮上前，拿不定主意是要显得无辜一些、从容一些还是郑重一些。

“韦斯莱先生？”

“哈利，”韦斯莱先生语重心长，把一只手搭在他肩膀上，“鉴于我可能是你周围唯一与一名有着一个以上哥哥的女士结婚的人，我想说……”

哈利屏住呼吸，等待着对方的忠告。

“……你最好命硬一点。”韦斯莱先生说。

“呃，”哈利说，“好的？”

“同时我也是一名有着一个女儿的父亲，但鉴于我的儿子们一定会出色地完成我那份工作，我就不发表其他意见了。”韦斯莱先生友好地笑笑，“订婚快乐，对她好点儿。”

第一个找上他的是比尔。当然，大哥总是走在前头，不管是出生、时髦度、结婚还是别的。

“我不算熟悉金妮，我们的年纪相差太多了。”比尔这样开场，“我还记得暑假的时候帮妈妈照顾她和罗恩，某种程度上，比起妹妹，她对我来说更像女儿。”

“我会对她好的，尽我所有的一切。”哈利诚恳地说，试图先发制人，“我会爱她，尊重她，忠于她；假使我伤了她，我一定会是那个伤得更深的人——我知道这不会使你们更容易原谅我，那时你们想怎样处置我都可以。”

比尔露齿而笑，他脸上的伤痕使那个笑容看上去奇形怪状的。

“我完全相信金妮的眼光，也相信你的心意。”

“谢谢。”哈利小声说，不敢相信这就算混过去了。

“不过，”这个转折像一只手，抓住他的心脏然后往上一提，“你知道，你没法预测未来，而婚姻中又什么都可能发生，许多事情非你所愿。但它们就是会发生的。”

“我不会背叛金妮。”哈利多少有点受辱。

“你当然不会。”比尔若有所思地摸着脸上最深的一道疤，“我是说别的情况，比如，万一，你遇到不幸，脸变成了这样，我相信金妮仍会爱你如初，不过……”

“我更喜欢我的脸现在的样子。”哈利保证道，“我会非常、非常努力让它保持现状。”

珀西毕业后就很少回家了，即便在他与家人和好之后也一样。作为一名优秀的傲罗，哈利在发现金妮的三哥工作日在陋居现身的时候，就隐约产生了危机感。

“哈利？”晚饭前，珀西从他的房间探出脑袋，“能不能帮我个忙？我在工作，但是思路有点乱。”

哈利后脑勺的毛发一个激灵竖了起来，就好像有个死咒从那儿擦过去。

“好的。”他说，别无选择。

“我对这几个案例中的法律适用存在一些疑问，我对此不是太懂行……”珀西滔滔不绝地介绍着，而哈利不相信他说的任何一个字，“……所以，我想请你来看看，从另一个外行的角度说说你对这些裁判的接受程度。”

“好呀。”哈利说。

那些判决资料就像魔法史课本一样无聊，珀西写的简介甚至更枯燥：一个男人因为当众打了妻子一巴掌而被处以巨额罚金，一个不忠于妻子的富豪被判净身出户，一个长期家暴的男人突然暴毙、妻子的弟弟因为证据不足被无罪释放……

“我认为它们全都很有道理，没有任何疑问。”哈利把它们放回珀西桌上，“我完全接受。”

珀西满意地点了点头。

乔治问他对屁股上的大脓包有什么看法，接着问他想不想见弗雷德。

哈利实在不知道更合适的回答是“想”还是“不想”。

尽管走了加急通道，查理的邮件还是在此之后才从罗马尼亚到达哈利。

他给哈利寄了很多很多关于他和火龙的照片，其中绝大部分他都裸露着两条肌肉发达的胳膊，有的照片里他和火龙非常亲密，有的照片里他显然刚制服它们。

哈利经过慎重考虑，给他回寄了一张自己与泰迪还有安多米达新养的小猫咪的合照，照片里他正努力同时躲开泰迪揪他头发的小手和小猫挠他大腿的爪子。金妮说那是她见过最弱小可怜又无助的场景。

他一直等着罗恩给他威胁谈话，但罗恩迟迟没有那样做，这导致他每次听见罗恩说“我看着你的后背呢”时，都会产生前所未有的畏难情绪。

直到罗恩对他说：“你还记得你17岁生日那天我说的话，对吧？”

哈利给出了完全肯定的回复，然后终于放下了心。

回到家，哈利有些累了。

他很久没有过这样的感受了，罗恩的家人、金妮的家人一直都是他的家人，从11岁起陋居就是他的另一个家。他完全明白所有这些威胁并非敌对，韦斯莱式的热忱和忠诚正是他深爱这些人的原因，然而这并不能阻止他感到失落。不是说他希望有人为了他为难金妮——她因为他受到的为难已经够多了，不说别的，自从婚讯公开，好像每个八卦栏目都在议论韦斯莱家的小女儿是否配得上大难不死的男孩。哈利只是有那么一丁点儿，还是那个羡慕达利的小男孩，渴望那份无条件的宠爱和保护。

他低落了大概三分钟，金妮在门廊换鞋时哈利就恢复了，快乐和难以置信驱使他的心脏加快跳动：他的未婚妻——未婚妻！——回到了他们共同的家，他们要结婚了，有着所有他们想要的祝福。他等不及要在众人面前许下承诺，亲吻他美丽的妻子。

“你能相信吗，我妈妈给了我威胁谈话！”金妮把自己陷进他身边的软垫，用膝盖撞他，“她说‘没有人比我更了解我的女儿，我完全相信你可以保护好自己’，然后教我如何不要伤你的心！你知道那有多尴尬吗？我的亲生母亲！哦，真是太谢谢了。”

哈利忍俊不禁。“我认为她是出于公平起见的善意，你看，你有……这么多个哥哥。”

“他们对你说什么啦？”金妮警觉地眯起眼睛。

“没什么，我们简单聊了几句。”哈利忙说，“他们，嗯，对我们的婚姻表示祝福。”

“耶，就好像我们需要谁的允许才能结婚似的。”金妮撇撇嘴，但神情是温暖的。

“我们是不需要。”哈利亲亲她，“但有我们以外的人为这件事高兴，不是挺好的吗？”

金妮翻了半个身把脸压在他胸口，笑了一声，“想知道还有谁给了我威胁谈话吗？”

“呃，”哈利不需要思考，因为可以说基本没有人选，“赫敏威胁了你？”

“也不能算威胁。她倒是说得很明白，就是希望你知道还有人会为你这样做，因为我的哥哥们，嗯，你懂的。所以我被迫看了很多很多数据。”金妮说，“你知道历史上有多少女家暴犯受到过刑事处罚吗？”

“关于这个，我倒是知道一些其他数据可供对比。”哈利用胳膊环住她，在沙发上对调两人的位置，“我们可以待会儿再详细讨论。”

（全文完）


End file.
